


bright

by marzipain



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic, Comic Length: 5 Pages, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, all of the other amis make exactly one (1) appearance each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzipain/pseuds/marzipain
Summary: On home, and the people you find it in.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: Enjoltaire Games 2020





	bright

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for the appearance/suggestion of alcohol use/abuse and smoking.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190847188@N06/50543335437/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190847188@N06/50544849582/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190847188@N06/50558221812/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190847188@N06/50558099141/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190847188@N06/50561928412/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Team:** Grantaire  
>  **Theme:** Home  
>  **Prompt:** “Home isn’t where you’re from, it’s where you find light when all grows dark.” – Pierce Brown


End file.
